The project on behavioral pharmacology and toxicology is derived from an ongoing interest in brain function, from the presumption that schizophrenia is a disease of the brain and from a belief that behavioral studies can be windows on in vivo processes. The studies continued through this past reporting year have yielded a series of interesting results suggesting new directions for future research.